


rest in pieces, peace of mind

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blasphemy, Horror, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sacrilege, Verbal Humiliation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Chanyeol discovers a new motivation to go to church.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the first round of the [topsoo fest](http://topkyungsoo.livejournal.com). I have no proper knowledge of Catholicism but this fic is loosely inspired by [this ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6271180/)
> 
> a word of caution before you proceed: kyungsoo is an _asshole_ in this fic. again, i want to reiterate that this work contains religious themes, sacrilege, blasphemy, (slight) horror, and dubcon. **please take these warnings seriously**.
> 
> in no way do i condone any of the themes mentioned above in real life, and everything written in here were only explored in the context of fic only. 
> 
> however, if you are open to reading these themes in fic, then by all means please go ahead and read :-)

It dawned on Chanyeol by the third time he listens to the church sermon.

Ears perked up, eyes wide open, toes curling in anticipation as he waits for the next word to come out of the priest’s mouth. Each syllable enunciated _beautifully_ on the mic resonates in the air, the sound bouncing off the painted walls of the cathedral. It tickles his eardrums a little bit. Beside him, fellow churchgoers mumble a quiet "amen" in response. They believe listening to every word of the sermon will bring them closer to God.

Chanyeol believes listening to them will only add up to the pooling sensation in his gut.

For Chanyeol, it is not so much of wanting to listen to the sermon as it is of wanting to hear the priest speak.

He likes the new priest's voice. He is _attracted_ to the new priest's voice.

Problematically so.

Chanyeol is, by definition, a devout Catholic. He reads the bible every night before he goes to bed, he prays the rosary every morning before he heads out. He attends the mass every Sunday to repent for his sins and thank the Lord for all of his blessings. Yet despite all of these, it goes without saying that even though he tries his best, he fails to take each church sermon to the heart, with him often falling asleep halfway through the mass.

Until Father Do came into the picture.

Father Do is the new priest in their neighborhood church, the replacement of Father Junmyeon who recently got sent by the clergy to a charity mission abroad after serving their parish for 10 years.

Average in stature and of medium build, Father Do looks every bit of unassuming at first glance. Square jaw, thick brows, and plush lips frame his face. Had it not been for his clerical robe, Chanyeol would not mistake him for a priest on any day.

But as he stands in front of the church podium, arms poised in the air as he speaks the word of God to the congregation before him, Chanyeol understands why he became a priest.

Father Do evokes a commanding presence. It is a presence big enough to make everyone turn their attention to him once he enters the room. On top of this, he has that _voice_. A voice so husky and _low_ it makes people wonder how can someone of his build sound so _deep_. A voice so pleasant and calm it makes anyone believe in his words. A voice so soothing it leaves Chanyeol helplessly _captivated_.

Chanyeol can listen to it for hours.

“..May the Almighty God, and the Father, and the Son bless you.”

“Amen.”

He wishes the mass will never end.

Chanyeol doesn’t even notice he has been spacing out until the sanctus bells sound off, signalling the end of the mass.

His mother tugs him by the arm. “Let’s say our greetings to Father Do.”

Chanyeol gulps, feeling a lump catch in his throat. While he loves listening to Father Do’s voice, he avoids being anywhere near the new priest if he can. Father Do has very clear, round eyes that possesses a gaze so intense it makes Chanyeol feel vulnerable just to be within his line of sight. It makes him feel like the priest can see through him, like he knows all the disgusting thoughts that run in Chanyeol’s mind while he listens to him preach.

It reminds Chanyeol how much of a filthy sinner he is.

Father Do is in the middle of greeting children when Chanyeol and his mom approach him. Lips formed in a bright heart-shaped smile, he gently pats their heads while muttering a quiet “God bless you” to every single one of them. On the side, parents clap their hands in glee as they watch their children get their blessings from the priest.

Father Do stands up straight when he sees them. He gives Chanyeol’s mother a hug while Chanyeol watches the children get ushered away.

“That was a lovely sermon as usual, Father Do.” Chanyeol’s mom says a way of greeting.

Father Do slightly bows in response. “It is my pleasure to serve the Lord, Mrs. Park.”

He turns to Chanyeol, giving the latter a once-over. Something momentarily flashes in his eyes before he’s back to wearing his smile again.

“Hello, Mister..?”

“C-Chanyeol,” He supplies, avoiding to meet the priest’s eyes. When he looks up, he discovers Father Do is staring at him _intently_. Chanyeol feels rooted to the spot. He tries to look away but for some reason, his limbs won’t cooperate.

“Chanyeol,” Father Do repeats, testing the name on his lips, “Chanyeol,” he says again, sounding certain - authoritative even - this time around. Chanyeol tries to ignore the electricity that courses through his body when he hears his name spoken by the priest.

“I forgot to introduce him to you before, Father, but this is my son Chanyeol.” His mom cuts in. “He used to play for the church when he was a young boy but he stopped when he started university.”

This seems to have sparked Father Do’s interest because now he sees the priest eye him differently. Questioning, calculating. Accusing, even, if he dare says so himself.

Chanyeol is a lot taller than the priest but he has never felt this small in his life.

“Why did you stop, Chanyeol?” Father Do asks him.

Chanyeol tries to say something, anything, but his mind seems to have short-circuited, unable to come up with a valid excuse for his actions.

His mother seems to have noticed his discomfort because she answers on his behalf, “My son got too caught up with his university requirements. Some days he won’t even sleep just to finish everything but he still made time to attend the Sunday mass. Please forgive him, Father.”

Father Do gives Chanyeol’s mom a reassuring smile. “There’s no need to apologize Mrs. Park, I totally understand.” He turns to Chanyeol. “I suppose, Chanyeol, when you are no longer busy, maybe you might be interested to play for the church choir again.”

Chanyeol turns to his mom. She is giving him a look that says _don’t embarrass me_.

He immediately nods. “O-Of course, sir.” His mom pinches his arm from behind. “I am no longer busy. I suppose I can now play again any time.”

Father Do beams at this and Chanyeol almost swears he feels his heart leap. “Very well. We have choir rehearsals every Wednesday afternoon.”

The priest offers his hand and Chanyeol hesitates for a moment before he takes it. Father Do’s hand is smaller than his but the priest’s grip is strong, almost vice-like, and his fingers dig deep into his knuckles. He caresses his hand when he retrieves it, feeling electrified.

“I’ll see you around, Chanyeol. I can’t _wait_ to see your talent.”

Chanyeol offers the priest a small smile as they bid him goodbye.

Unbeknownst to Chanyeol, Father Do’s eyes never leave his retreating back.

 

 

Chanyeol sees himself standing in front of the cathedral on a late Wednesday afternoon, his guitar slung on his back. He tried to convince his good friend Sehun to come along with him but the latter declined his offer. Said the church has been reeking of “demons” since they changed priests. Chanyeol scoffs at the thought. What a crazy guy.

Dusk is only beginning to roll in but the church is already half blanketed in darkness, the afternoon sun casting big shadows that seem to lurk from behind, making the parish look bigger than it actually is. Devoid of its usual Sunday crowd, the place is remarkably quiet. Nothing can be heard but the rustling of leaves from the trees nearby. Every now and then, the crows from the rooftop caw before they take flight.

A cold gust of wind blows in his direction and Chanyeol tugs his jacket closer to his body.

 

It is almost as if the place is completely dead.

 

Chanyeol nudges the church door open. It lets out a loud creak that makes him cringe; years of rust have probably made the doors this way. He discovers it’s even darker inside. The church halls are almost _lost_ in black with only the candelabras dimly lighting the place. From his vantage point, the statues of the saint, covered in shadows, seem strangely sinister. Chanyeol walks ahead and avoids their eyes, afraid they’re going to stir any minute.

“Father Do..?” He calls out.

He gets an eerie silence in response.

Chanyeol looks around, calling out the priest’s name in a louder voice. His voice bounces off the church walls, resounding in an echo in the whole place. He briefly remembers how Father Do’s own voice echoes inside the four corners of the church every time he does his sermon. He wonders if the priest does this sometimes when he’s alone - speaking gibberish, singing random songs - just to hear himself. He wonders if Father Do knows how _great_ he sounds like.

He wonders if the priest knows what his voice _does_ to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shakes his head and pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

He continues to walk further, only stopping short until he’s a few steps from the altar. He stares at intricate paintings adorning the wall, at the statue of Christ - his Lord and Savior - bloodied and crucified to save humankind from their sins. His eyes land on the table at the center, at the same spot where Father Do stays during mass. He imagines the priest in front of him. Standing in the altar with an open bible in one hand. He turns each page slowly as he preaches, no, _reads_ the word of God to Chanyeol, while his other hand cards through Chanyeol’s curly locks. Father Do reads lines directly from the bible while Chanyeol responds with a mumbled _amen_ as he tries not to choke on the priest’s cock and Father Do’s soft _moans_ echo in the whole church -

Chanyeol slaps himself and balks at the thought. He needs to get a grip on himself.  
He falls on his knees and shuts his eyes tight. He tries to pray to regret his filthy thoughts when he hears faint footsteps from behind.

Chanyeol turns back. There is no one behind him.

Standing up, he scans the whole place again to locate any form of a person. He strains his ears for the faintest sound. He was sure those were footsteps he heard just now. Or maybe the demon, just like Sehun said, has completely engulfed him and is now causing his mind to play tricks on him.

“Father Do?” Chanyeol calls out again.

In his search, his eyes land on the statue of Virgin Mary encased in a glass display on the adjacent wall.

Virgin Mary, the mother of God. The image of all things _holy_ and _pure_ , a saint worshipped by Catholics, including himself. But in this light, Chanyeol muses, the image of Virgin Mary looks anything but holy. Dark and ominous, it seems to be caving in unto itself.

 

To Chanyeol’s horror, the Virgin Mary starts to stir. It moves closer and closer, heading towards him.

 

Warm, strong hands grab him from behind. Chanyeol screams.

 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Father Do says, gently rubbing Chanyeol’s nape as he offers him a glass of water. In a normal circumstance, Chanyeol would have already pushed away the hand touching him right now with the faint tickling sensation that it sends on his skin. Add to that the soft, _comforting_ voice of Father Do, whom he can see from his peripheral, is eyeing him carefully. But this circumstance is far from being normal, Chanyeol thinks, with him ending up inside the priest’s private room so he lets all of that be and grabs the glass. He mutters a quiet “Thanks” before he chugs the liquid in one go.

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol responds. _It’s everything but alright_ , his inner voice quips in as he tries to stop the rapid beating of his heart, as he tries to suppress the haunting image of Virgin Mary he had seen prior to Father Do’s appearance. Maybe he’s just been imagining things. His mother has always told him he has an overactive imagination, after all.

Father Do smiles at him reassuringly. He doesn’t look convinced but he decides not to pursue the subject. “Anyway, Chanyeol. Didn’t they tell you the choir practice got canceled today?”

Chanyeol gapes. When he doesn’t answer, Father Do continues, “We usually hold our choir practice every Wednesday but since the whole choir were out on a competition in the city, the schedule got moved to Saturday instead. Didn’t anyone tell you?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m s-sorry, Father.”

The priest rubs his chin, seeming to be deep in thought. “Hmm, that is weird. I do clearly remember asking my disciple Baekhyun to relay the news to you.”

Chanyeol turns to the priest. He looks calm but something in his eyes has slightly changed. He looks mildly pissed. He knows the priest keeps an altar boy or two in his parish but a disciple?

“If you don’t mind me asking, Father, who is Baekhyun?”

Father Do ignores him, though, and stands up to walk to a nearby closet. When he comes back, he is already carrying an old, wooden guitar with him.

Chanyeol instantly beams. “Do you play?”

“I used to,” Father Do says, sitting next to Chanyeol as he places the instrument on his lap. He plucks a few notes and then stops. “But I haven’t picked up this friend in a while and I’m afraid I’m already too rusty.”

The priest hands him the guitar. “Why don’t you play a few songs, Chanyeol? Since you’re already here. I can use some company.” Father Do smirks.

Chanyeol smiles. Adjusting the instrument on his lap, he strums a few notes, racking his mind for the chords of a song he used to play. When he has finally recalled it, he begins to properly play a worship song he often hears, deft fingers expertly plucking the strings as he plays the song by heart.

Father Do stares at him. Chanyeol offers what he hopes is an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry this is the only worship song I know.”

Father Do smiles at him and encourages him to go on. Chanyeol gladly obliges.

For a minute or two, only the beautiful melody from the guitar fills the room. But soon, Father Do’s voice join the instrumental with him singing the lyrics of the song by the time he reaches the second verse.

If Chanyeol used to think he is attracted to the priest’s speaking voice, he is now completely convinced he has _fallen in love_ with the priest’s singing voice.

Father Do’s voice is nothing like he has heard of before. While the priest’s speaking voice sounds husky - cold even with how deep it is - his singing voice is warm like honey. It sounds rich, thick, and with a slight lilt of sweetness, like silky and luscious chocolate _oozing_ out of a fudgy lava cake.

Chanyeol starts to feel warm despite the cold wind. Kyungsoo’s voice is so _beautiful_ , so _electrifying_ , that it sets his skin on fire.

 

He wants that voice to whisper things on his ear and ask him to do things he has never done before.

 

The song reaches its end and Chanyeol reluctantly plucks the ending notes away. When he finishes, Father Do turns to him.

“How did I do?”

 _You sounded sexy_ , Chanyeol wants to say, but he considers it’s the least appropriate thing to say to a priest. So instead, he says, “You sounded great, Father. I-I never knew you can sing so well.”

Father Do visibly lights up at this and flashes him a smile so bright it completely catches him off-guard.

“Thank you,” He gives Chanyeol a once-over before his eyes settle on Chanyeol’s own, holding his gaze, “I never knew you can play so well, too.”

Chanyeol gulps. Father Do is still smiling brightly at him yet once again, his eyes seem to have caught a different light. It’s not joy nor irritation. He struggles for a name. Something..wicked?

Father Do tilts his head, sizing up Chanyeol’s form. “It makes me wonder what other things you can do. What other talents can you show me, Chanyeol? What other things can you do for the sake of the Lord?”

Chanyeol stiffens in his seat. Father Do breaks eye contact and takes the guitar away from him.  
He gets up and places the instrument back in the closet.

“I’m kidding. It’s getting late, you should probably head home.” Then he turns back, dark eyes giving Chanyeol that _stare_ again, “Your mom might kill me if she learns I’m keeping you here.”

Chanyeol gets up from his seat. He stares at the window outside. It is already indeed nighttime. It feels like he’s only been with the priest for a minute yet time seems to have passed so fast.

Chanyeol picks up his own guitar and moves to leave. “Thank you for your time, Father Do.”

“It’s Kyungsoo.” Father Do, _Kyungsoo_ , reaches to ruffle his hair and Chanyeol closes his eyes. “Please call me Kyungsoo from now on.”

“Thank you, K-Kyungsoo.” He repeats. _Kyungsoo_. The name sounds weird yet familiar on his lips.

Kyungsoo grins at him. “Thank you as well, Chanyeol. Have a good night.”

Chanyeol bows down before the priest and opens the door. Before he leaves the room, Kyungsoo adds. “You can show me your other talents some other time.”

 

Wednesday choir rehearsals soon turn into a daily habit. Chanyeol chalks it up to him needing practice, _experience_ , since he is once again familiarizing himself with the worship songs after years of being out of of service. His mom doesn’t seem to mind and gives her full support. She says he’s going to receive a lot of blessings in return for using his talents in the name of the Lord.

What Chanyeol doesn’t tell anyone is he only uses the rehearsals as an excuse to see the new priest, Kyungsoo, and hear his voice _every day_.

 

It’s almost ironic, Chanyeol thinks, that each trip he takes to church feels like one step closer to hell.

 

His attraction is hinged on the way the priest speaks when he preaches, when he reads directly from the Bible and explains the teachings of God to the common man, but Chanyeol discovers he loves how Kyungsoo sounds too when he talks about other things. He loves the way Kyungsoo speaks about films, at the way his tone hitches ever so slightly in excitement when he talks about the work of his favorite directors and actors. He loves the way the priest talks about food; at how his voice, already husky and deep, turns even softer and lower as he puts on a serious tone, contemplating about which restaurant in town serves the best pasta for Chanyeol to try. But most of all, he loves the way the older man _sings_ , his typical commanding tone going _tender_ and _warm_ every time he sings words of praise to the tune of Chanyeol’s guitar.

Sometimes when he’s really brave, Chanyeol tries to sing along with Kyungsoo. He carefully tests how his own voice blends with the priest’s, just to hear how they sound they like together.

Chanyeol secretly wishes their voices would blend in another way.

 

 

What he doesn’t like though is how Kyungsoo sounds when he talks about Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol still hasn’t put a face to the name but he thinks he doesn’t need to when he loathes the guy already, judging by the way his blood boils when the priest mentions the name for the fifth time that day. They are currently working on a different arrangement of “Blessed Be Thy Name”, with him on the guitar and Kyungsoo on the vocals as usual, having a music session of their own even long after the official choir rehearsal concluded. Kyungsoo told him before that hearing him play helps him relax, much to his delight. Chanyeol, of course, will gladly oblige if it meant hearing the priest sing.

Chanyeol puts on what he hopes is a nonchalant tone as he asks, “Who is Baekhyun to you?”

Kyungsoo stops talking. The priest turns to him and Chanyeol immediately regrets even asking. “Who is Baekhyun to me?” He sounds a little incredulous yet amused. “You’re seriously asking who is Baekhyun to me?”

Chanyeol hesitantly nods and looks away. “Y-yes? Well, you always talk about him but I haven’t seen him yet.”

“Why does it matter to you, Chanyeol?”

He gulps. “I guess I’m just uhm, curious.”

Kyungsoo smirks. Then, he leans in and whispers to Chanyeol’s ears, “Are you jealous, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol instantly leans back when he feels the older’s man breath tickle his skin. “I’m not! Why would I be?!”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You’re right, why would you be?”

His stare lingers on Chanyeol, eyes discreetly scanning the latter from head to toe. Then, he adds, “You have no reason to be jealous, Chanyeol, because you’re special on your own.”

Chanyeol almost coos at the praise.

“But to answer your question, Baekhyun as I have mentioned before, is my disciple. I worked on him, nurtured him, taught him things. I helped him become the person that he is with the guidance of our Lord.”

He stares up at the ceiling as a grin forms on his lips and Chanyeol thinks it looks almost wicked. He turns to Chanyeol, a crazed glint glimmering in his eyes. “He is my best work to date.”

What does it take to be your best work? Chanyeol wants to ask, but he decides to leave the subject at that as he strums another song on his guitar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol finally puts a face to his most loathed name one Friday afternoon, a day since Kyungsoo’s explanation to him, far sooner than expected.

He heads straight to the rehearsal room, admittedly a little more cheery as he can barely contain the excitement to show off his learning of a new praise song. He stops short, though, when he hears soft piano coming from the room.

The door is left ajar so Chanyeol allows himself to peek. The piano continues - soft, beautiful, pleasant to the ears. Yet it’s also tinged with a hint of misery, as if the mellow notes are played for a bittersweet end.

The pianist, Chanyeol discovers, is a man in his early 20s. He seems to be only a few years ahead of him. Thin lips, button nose, and small, drooping eyes make up his face. He has slender, long fingers - truly the hands of the pianist, Chanyeol muses - that touches the keys of the grand piano with grace. His hair catches the afternoon light streaming from the outside, making it look golden brown. Dressed in a white button-down and black slacks, the man looks simple yet beautiful. Ethereal even, if Chanyeol is more forgiving.

Chanyeol assumes the man is probably the new pianist for the church so he decides to walk in, interrupting the pianist in order to introduce himself.

“Uhm, hello! Are you the new guy-”

To his surprise, the pianist doesn’t stop. Chanyeol begins to think the man didn’t notice his presence until he looks up and stares straight at Chanyeol, eyes shooting daggers at him. His playing suddenly morphs into something dark and eerie, graceful fingers now smashing the piano keys at random to create a horrendous sound.

Chanyeol backs away while covering his ears. The man looks insane. The man stands up and Chanyeol moves to run when suddenly, the man throws the piano at him. Chanyeol shouts and ducks.

The piano barely misses him as it hits the adjacent wall. Footsteps start to approach him. Chanyeol covers his head with his arms. Trembling, he tries to get up but his limbs won’t cooperate.

Chanyeol feels like he’s going to die with how fast his heart is beating.

He makes himself impossibly smaller when he feels the man crouch in front of him. A pair of arms grab him forcefully by the collar, forcing him to look at the man directly in the eye for the first time.

To Chanyeol’s surprise, the man’s eyes are gentle, entirely different from the crazed look he has seen earlier. _Scared_ , even. Like he’s asking for help.

“Chanyeol,” the man grits out. “You need to go far away from here.”

Why does this man know his name? “What do you mea-”

“I’m Baekhyun,” the man cuts him off. He finally lets go of his collar and slumps in front of Chanyeol. “You need to listen to me. Get away from here. He is a fraud. He’s not what you think he is.”

Chanyeol gulps. The gears in his mind seem to be turning all at once, unable to wrap themselves on what is being told to him by a man who claims to be Baekhyun. Baekhyun, the disciple of Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s best work, claims Kyungsoo is a..fraud.

Chanyeol is terribly confused.

Baekhyun speaks more, but all of the words he say faint in the distance when Chanyeol notices a dark shadow lurking behind the man. The shadow vanishes and reappears again and before he knows it, it morphs into the form of a black clerical robe that moves towards their direction.

Chanyeol suddenly gets hit by a huge wave of dizziness. Beneath him, the floor is moving in waves. Everything else in the room is spinning.

The black robe stops directly behind Baekhyun. Chanyeol sees lips formed into a heart-shaped grin before everything fades to black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol wakes up, everything has turned into white. From the walls, to the ceiling, to the sheets, to even his own clothing.

He sits up an alarm upon realizing he’s not in his room.

He takes in his surroundings in panic. A warm hand touches his shoulder and Chanyeol almost swats it away until he learns it’s his own mother. She looks like she hasn’t slept.

Chanyeol tries to speak. “W-where are we, mom?”

“We’re in the hospital, Chanyeol,” His mother answers. “You passed out during choir practice at the church yesterday. Father Do rushed you here.”

Chanyeol scratches his head. He doesn’t remember attending the choir practice nor passing out.

“The doctor said you suffered from a mild vertigo,” his mother adds, “You also had a high fever last night. She says it’s caused by fatigue. Why didn’t you tell me you were suffering, dear?”

“I’m sorry, mom. Do you know where Father Do is?”

His mother offers him a small but tired smile. “Father Do says you don’t have to attend practice for a while until we’re sure you’re completely better. Please rest up, dear.”

He eventually gets discharged in the evening. His mom makes him clam chowder and hot chocolate for dinner before she hesitantly leaves him be. She has bible study every Saturday and Chanyeol knows how much his mom hates missing out on them so he convinces her he’s already better and can take care of himself.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

The fever is completely gone and Chanyeol feels refreshed, limbs feeling a lot stronger than when he woke up that morning, yet for some reason he can’t explain, his mind feels weird. It feels like a blank slate. Like something is amiss. Like a hand entered his head and pulled out a chunk of significant memories.

Chanyeol has never felt this confused.

He sees the small bible sitting idly on his nightstand. When in doubt, seek God, his mom has always told him. He opens the book and turns a few pages, hoping to see something that will help ease the uncertainty plaguing his entire being right now.

His eyes stop on the first chapter of John.

 

> 1 John 4:1 Beloved, do not believe any spirit, but test the spirits to see whether they are from God, for many false prophets have gone out into the world.

 

Chanyeol feels a chill run down his spine. He is left with more questions than before.

 

 

Ears perked up, eyes wide open in concentration. Clutching the rosary in his hand tighter, Chanyeol patiently waits for the next word that comes out of Father Do’s mouth. From above him, the birds roam freely in the high ceilings of the church, as if imitating the pure image of the angels painted on the walls. Chanyeol envies them. The birds can fly closer to heaven any time they please.

He glances to the choir on the side of the altar. Today was supposed to be his first day to play for the mass but his mother insisted that he skip it first and give his body more time to recover. When he tries to argue, she assured him that it was Father Do’s order.

Chanyeol let it be after that.

He turns his eyes back on the priest. Kyungsoo looks serene today. With the light from outside falling on his face and illuminating his profile, he almost looks heavenly. Out of this world. Like he was sent by heaven itself to stand before them like this.

He almost looks like a dream too good to be true.

Kyungsoo opens the bible. When he looks up, he stares directly straight at Chanyeol looking him in the eye.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth and reads the verse for the day.

“The scripture of the day comes from the book of James, chapter one, verses thirteen to fifteen.”

Chanyeol gulps. He tries to look away but he is rooted to the spot with the priest holding his gaze.

“Let no one say when is tempted, ‘I am being tempted by God’; for God cannot be tempted by evil, and he Himself does not tempt anyone.”

Much to his annoyance, Chanyeol feels a wave of heat shoot straight to his groin.

“But each one is tempted when he is carried away and enticed by his own lust. Then when lust has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and when sin is accomplished, it brings forth death.”

Kyungsoo finally breaks eye contact with him. Chanyeol lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding.

Chanyeol feels disgusting all over again. He fills with dread when a realization dawns on him.

Kyungsoo _knows_ about his sins.

 

 

Chanyeol decides to confront the priest about his dilemma in the afternoon. The priest can see through him, that much he’s sure. He is terribly afraid of what is about to come but he ponders there’s no better way to end it for once and for all than talking to the source of his problem itself.

He is going to confess, apologize, and repent - all in this order.

Chanyeol could not stomach being this much of a sinner any longer.

With hesitant steps, he proceeds to the church’s praying room, a place he knows Kyungsoo frequents once he’s done with his activities during Sunday. The church is already empty, save for the birds hovering above him every now and then.

He halts in his steps, though, when he hears the faint sound of what seems to be a moan.

Chanyeol slowly comes closer. The sounds get louder and from this distance, he recognizes from whom the sounds come from.

 _Get away from here_ , a familiar voice pops in his head.

The voice sounds similar to the moans he is hearing right now.

 _You need to go away from here_.

His trembling hand lands on the door knob. The door isn’t locked. He gently nudges it open, enough to allow himself a peek on what’s happening inside.

He is not what you think he is.

Chanyeol pays the voice no mind because there, before his eyes, are two familiar figures caught in a position he has never ever expected to see them be.

There is Baekhyun, buck naked and covered in sweat, bent over in one of the church pews. Behind him is Kyungsoo, completely rid of his clothing, arms holding onto Baekhyun’s hips as he thrusts inside the latter.

Both let out soft moans that combine with the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Filthy, sinful sounds echo in the small, praying room. The same room that, as Kyungsoo once told him, is the best place to pray and repent for all your sins.

Behind them, the tiny crucified image of Christ remains oblivious to the view of a priest fucking his disciple.

Alarm signals go off in Chanyeol’s head. Everything in his body tells him to just leave yet a small part of him can’t. He can’t bear himself to look away. Not when he finally sees Kyungsoo like this, when he finally fills in a gap to his imagination as he listens to the priest come undone.

He feels a familiar warmth in his gut as he watches Kyungsoo fuck Baekhyun from behind. The priest’s hand travels to the other’s head and grabs a few strands of hair while he picks up his pace, thrusting into the man relentlessly.

Baekhyun eventually comes with a loud cry on his lips. White spurts of cum shoot out from his cock to the tiled floor, tainting the place. Kyungsoo follows not much later with a loud groan, making the heat in Chanyeol’s groin stir painfully.

Kyungsoo pulls out with a loud squelch, leaving Baekhyun to slump on the pew. Body glistening with sweat, he looks thoroughly spent yet breathtakingly beautiful. It’s like God sculpted him himself, Chanyeol muses. He can’t take his eyes off of him.

Until Kyungsoo turns back and stares at him directly, a wicked grin gracing his face.

Chanyeol runs.

 

 

That night, Chanyeol fails to fall asleep, the images of his earlier encounter with Kyungsoo filling his mind. He vividly recalls how the priest sounded like while doing the immoral act with Baekhyun, the filthy sound of skin slapping on skin as his body meets Baekhyun’s.

Perhaps that was what Baekhyun meant when he mentioned that Kyungsoo is a fraud.

Chanyeol knows he has every reason to be disgusted with the priest after what he saw. Yet to his annoyance, it only strengthens the carnal desire coursing through his veins.

For a moment, he ponders what it would feel like to let Kyungsoo have him that way, to let Kyungsoo fuck him relentlessly and use him as he pleases, while the priest grunts directly on his ear.

Chanyeol curls up in shame.

Frustrated, he takes out his rosary and prays. Kneeling in front of the small statue of Virgin Mary in his room, he prays to the holy mother of God and asks for help to lead him away from temptation.

When he’s done, Chanyeol tucks himself to bed. He closes his eyes and succumbs himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol stirs when he feels warm hands roam the expanse of his chest. They snake under his shirt, caressing the soft skin of his torso, leaving a light, tickling sensation on their trail. He arches his back when the fingers brush his nipples. The hands slowly travel down his body until they stop short near his crotch, teasing him.

Chanyeol moans. He wants more, _needs_ more.

“So impatient,” A familiar husky voice says from above him.

Chanyeol jolts awake. He sits up, or at least tries to, except that he can’t because Kyungsoo is straddling his thighs, trapping him on his bed. The priest is staring at him hungrily, a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

“You’re so disgusting, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says as he slowly untangles the knot in Chanyeol’s sweatpants.

Chanyeol whines.

“Didn’t I tell you that lust gives birth to sin?” Kyungsoo adds, tugging down Chanyeol’s sweatpants along with his boxers. Chanyeol’s hard cock springs back to his belly. He feels so exposed. He wants to hide and cover himself but he can’t move.

“And you know what happens when sin is done?” Kyungsoo says, a mocking tone in his voice. Chanyeol opens his mouth and tries to speak but he only manages a hoarse groan.

Kyungsoo leans in until his lips are almost touching Chanyeol’s ear. A strong hand harshly grabs his erection.

“It brings forth _death_ ,” Kyungsoo whispers.

Chanyeol screams.

 

 

 

Chanyeol jolts awake. He’s still in his room but no Kyungsoo can be found. He sits up when he feels something wet and sticky. His sweatpants.

It was a bad dream then.

Chanyeol gets up to rid himself of the soiled clothing when he catches a dark shadow lurking on his peripheral.

“You’re _disgusting_ , Chanyeol.” A faint voice whispers.

Chanyeol turns around. No one else is in the room but him.

His pulse ramps up.

Fresh from a bad dream, he blames his overactive imagination again.

“You’re going to _hell_ ,” the faint voice whispers again.

Chanyeol turns on the light and scans the room. He is completely alone.

 

The demon must be tempting him again.

 

He lunges for his drawer and takes out his rosary. Clasping the sacred beads on his hands tight, he falls hard on his knees in front of the Virgin Mary statue and begins to pray out loud, eyes shut tight.

“You’re a disgusting sinner,” the voice repeats again.

Chanyeol prays louder. The faint voice comes closer and closer until it feels directly in front of him.

He clasps his rosary even tighter.

“..HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD PRAY FOR US SINNERS NOW AND AT THE HOUR OF DEATH-”

“YOU’RE GOING TO HELL!”

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes.

 

A few inches in front from his face is the same Virgin Mary statue he prays to, porcelain eyes blown out in rage as it shouts at him.

Chanyeol screams and pushes the statue away. The Virgin Mary falls on the floor with a resounding crash as it shatters to a hundred pieces.

Chanyeol’s mom rushes to his room in an instant. She looks at Chanyeol, then at the broken statue of the saint, then back at her son again.

“What happened?!”

The whispers have completely come to a stop but Chanyeol continues to shake.

Chanyeol slumps on the floor as he stares at the shattered pieces of the saint, the gravity of what he’s done dawning on him.

“What happened here, Chanyeol?!” His mom repeats, shaking him. Chanyeol tries to speak but his words transform into sobs until he’s crying, unable to stop himself.

Despite his size, his mother takes him into her arms and holds him against her chest, gently shushing while he cries his eyes out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol stops coming to church altogether.

After the incident with Kyungsoo, he doubts the priest still wants anything to do with him, knowing how disgusting he is. But most of all, he’s afraid each statue of a saint encased in the church halls will chase him after what he’s done.

 

The voice, however, doesn't stop.

 

It seems to follow Chanyeol around wherever he goes. He hears it before he goes to bed, forcing himself to bundle in his covers just to get rid of the sound. Sometimes, he even hears it while he’s having dinner with his family, prompting him to scream, surprising his household. Even when Chanyeol plugs his earphones and drowns himself in noisy music, the faint voice still finds a way to make itself heard, as if it’s crawling right under his skin.

 

Chanyeol thinks he’s going crazy.

 

With the way his family is looking at him, they probably think the same way too.

 

On the second day, his mom sends him to the hospital. The doctor performs lab tests on him. Results say he’s perfectly alright. No sign of any kind of illness. They refer him to a shrink.

The shrink prescribes him sleeping pills. Later that night, Chanyeol drinks five of them all at once before he tucks himself into bed. At this point, he no longer cares about what overdosing might do to his body. If it meant sleeping forever just to make the voice in his head stop, he’d gladly take it.

He later jolts awake when he a strong hand grips him by the neck.

Chanyeol tries to remove the hand choking him but finds he can’t move his arms. To his horror, he discovers there is no hand choking his neck and yet he feels the grip get tighter.

He thrashes wildly on the bed while gasping for air, forcing the invisible entity to get off him.

His mother rushes into his room. He hears her faint cry nearby, “Chanyeol, what is happening to you?!”

The force on his neck abruptly lets go. Chanyeol sits up and coughs as he tries to regain his air supply. He turns to his mom. She’s looking at him incredulously like he’s completely possessed.

He catches a shadow lurking behind her that vanishes in an instant.

His voice is laced with fear when he pleads, “ _Mom, save me_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the third day, Kyungsoo comes to their house.

Chanyeol is still bundled up in his covers, showing no intention to move a muscle, when he hears a light knock on his door. Peeking above his sheets, he sees his mother usher in the priest. Dressed in a clerical black robe with a bible and a small bottle tucked in his arms, Kyungsoo is back to his usual prim and proper facade today. He flashes Chanyeol a smile.

It sends shivers down Chanyeol’s spine.

His mother whispers something to the priest before she leaves, closing the door behind her as she does so. Kyungsoo walks to Chanyeol’s bed.

It is only when the priest comes closer that Chanyeol realizes what the bottle he carries actually contains.

 _Holy water_.

His own mother is having him exorcised.

 

 

By a priest who is probably sent by the devil himself, of all people.

 

 

Chanyeol wants to scream.

 

 

“How are you doing, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks. He tries to remove the sheets from Chanyeol’s form but Chanyeol tugs them closer to his body. “Feeling better now?”

“I’m not possessed!” He cries out.

“I know you’re not,” Kyungsoo says. There’s a gentle lilt on his tone as he wears an expression Chanyeol can’t comprehend. “Nobody said you are possessed, Chanyeol. I’m only here to talk.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to believe me,” the priest smiles. “Besides, you only believe what you want, Chanyeol. You don’t follow the commandments of the Lord. You only follow what you think will benefit you.”

Chanyeol gulps and tries to ignore his rapid heartbeat.

“Let’s talk about what has been bothering you. Tell me about the voice you’ve been hearing.”

“I don’t want to-”

In one swift motion, Kyungsoo pulls away the covers from his body. He pours the holy water on Chanyeol and empties it to the last drop. Chanyeol screams. A warm, searing heat envelops his body. Chanyeol can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. It feels like his groin is on fire.

“If you don’t want to talk, I’ll have to force the sounds out of you,” Kyungsoo says as he sits on his bed, face devoid of any emotion.

Chanyeol groans at the heat on his crotch. He badly needs to be touched but he can’t bring himself to do so - not like this - not in front of Kyungsoo himself, the be-all and end-all of his problem right now.

He can’t bring himself to succumb into sin any further.

Tears start to pool at the corner of his eyes as the excruciating warmth on his body grows more unbearable.

Kyungsoo reaches out and wipes the tears from his face with his thumb. Then, he orders him, “Touch yourself.”

Chanyeol hesitantly obliges and snakes his hand under his sweatpants, fingers rubbing the tip of his cock. He almost cries at the contact.

“Show me.”

Chanyeol pulls his sweatpants down. His erection springs to his belly, the tip already leaking with precome.

Kyungsoo eyes it for a moment before he looks back at Chanyeol, holding his gaze.

“Do you want me to tell you a secret, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol nods helplessly as he strokes his cock up and down, chasing the pooling heat.

Kyungsoo shifts in his seat to look at him properly.

“The voices that you hear, they are all my doing.”

Chanyeol gulps. He wants to stop after hearing the revelation but his hand seems to have taken a mind of its own as it continues in its motion.

“I am the manifestation of all your demons, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo adds with a smile, a crazed glint now visible in his eyes. “I am all the evil you try so hard to suppress.”

Chanyeol cries as he feels the onslaught of an impending orgasm. He’s so close.

“If you want them to stop, repent for your sins.”

Kyungsoo leans forward and whispers in his ear. “Because you’re such a disgusting sinner. A complete abomination.”

Chanyeol almost screams as he comes, white flashing before his eyes as his cock spurts out cum. He taints his sheets, his sweatpants and much to his horror - Kyungsoo’s robe.

Kyungsoo leans back and notices the speck of cum on his clothing. He stares at Chanyeol one last time before he leaves.

“I’ll see you at the church.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The voice completely vanished after that.

On Sunday, Chanyeol finds himself inside the confessional, reciting all the mortal sins he has committed mindlessly to the priest on the other side of the booth. It is common knowledge that you can’t accept the holy communion until you have fully repented and Chanyeol, wanting to start anew, wholeheartedly obliges.

When he finishes, a deafening silence fills the air in the cramped booth. Then, a warm and deep voice comes from the other side. “Do you truly feel regretful of your sins?”

Chanyeol gulps. “Yes, Father.”

“Do you promise to never do them again as the Lord commands you so?”

“Yes, Father.”

Chanyeol hears a slight chuckle. “Pray five Our Father and Hail Mary while you repent for your sins.”

“Yes, F-Father. I firmly intend, with the help of your grace, to do penance, to sin no more and to avoid whatever leads me to sin. Our Savior, Jesus Christ, suffered and died for us. In His Name, O Lord, have mercy.”

  
“Through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit.”

Chanyeol does the sign of the cross. “Amen.”

Chanyeol gets up and leaves the confessional. He starts heading towards the prayer room to do his penance as instructed when a pair of strong arms grab him by the shoulders and stir him to a different direction.

Before he knows it, he is getting thrown inside a storage room at the back of the church. His back hits the door with a loud thud. He barely has time to take in what’s happening when a hand yanks him by the hair, tugging him down as plush lips crashes against his own.

Warmth envelops Chanyeol’s skin, traveling from his lips, to his neck, then to his groin. The owner of the lips suddenly pull back and flips him.

“Strip.” Kyungsoo instructs.

Chanyeol immediately obliges and rids of his clothing fast. He shivers when the cold air meets his bare skin.

The older man grabs his waist, forcing him to perk his ass up. Chanyeol tears up in shame. He feels terribly _exposed_. He doesn’t know if the older man notices his cries but if he does, he seems to pay them no mind because Chanyeol feels something warm and thick nudge against his hole.

 

He takes in a deep breath when Kyungsoo enters him.

 

The faint cries soon turns into loud, choked sobs, as he bites his fist to keep himself from screaming when Kyungsoo picks up his pace and thrusts hard, completely indifferent about the burning stretch that Chanyeol feels in his body.

“Save me..I’m a s-sinner,” Chanyeol cries.

He feels himself being ripped apart with each thrust of Kyungsoo’s cock. He wants it all to stop yet it also starts to feel _so good_   that he can’t find the strength in him to fight back, not when there is still the searing warmth on his groin, not when his penance hasn’t been completed yet.

 

 

Not when Kyungsoo hasn't forgiven him yet.

 

 

Kyungsoo pulls out and flips him over again, this time pushing him down until he’s forced on his knees.

“You have already been absolved from your sins,” He says from above, “It’s time for the holy communion.”

Holding his cock glistening with precome, he nudges it against Chanyeol’s cheeks, staining the other’s skin with his own cum. He places it against Chanyeol’s lips.

“This is the body of Christ,” Kyungsoo says lowly.

“ _Amen_ ,” Chanyeol barely croaks out before Kyungsoo pushes his cock into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been obsessing with the concept of [priest!soo](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3bf3c74a6869752e9e2cadedf48dd921/tumblr_o051y4uTSQ1riav2to1_500.jpg) for a while now (excuse me while i go to hell)
> 
> title is from the neighbourhood's [jealou$y](https://soundcloud.com/theneighbourhood/jealouy-feat-casey-veggies-100s)
> 
> unbeta'd and written for almost 24 hours straight. this is also my first attempt at horror and chansoo so i'd really appreciate any kind of feedback!


End file.
